


Morning Routine

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: Nothing special, just a masturbation ficlet ;)





	Morning Routine

Morning Routine   
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar  
Inquisition  
Warning: Adult themes, profanity, medical condition (PSAS), masturbation**   
  
It was normal for the Inquisitor to wake when the sun had barely risen above the horizon, let alone the highest tower of the fortress that was Skyhold. With the curtain drawn, the light inevitably made it in across the pelt-covered bed that the qunari was sleeping in. What was once pitch black started to fade into a deep blue within the room, striking up against the back of the blonde mohawk and  almost black horns. Kaaras groaned softly into the pillow that his face was lying in.   
  
Years full of strict training had the Vashoth running on a biological clock. Every morning he woke just about the same time, even if he’d had trouble sleeping the previous night. He didn’t complain, though, for Kaaras was a man of discipline and duty. Only some things came between that routine, and the Inquisitor huffed slightly as he moved, an intense sense of pleasure spreading down between his thighs.   
  
Kaaras laid there for a moment, the warmth of his own body smothering his morning wood into the softness of his mattress beneath him. He could move. He could ignore it. He could just get up, make his cup of tea and get dressed to start his training. Or…   
  
Sometimes it was just too hard to ignore. With Kaaras’ condition, the morning was the time his body often felt at its best. He was rejuvenated from his sleep, his body was a little overly sensitive, but not in a worn out way. Not like the night when he was sore and tired, particularly on a bad day when his body had more severe episodes of arousal.   
  
There was something calming about the morning, something relaxing and more pleasurable. That state of mind where one was awake, but also not quite there. The muscles of his body tingled as they woke up and he stretched his legs out, tightening every muscle in his limbs before he relaxed again. The motion had his stiff cock rubbing up against the sheets beneath him, and his hips rolled carefully to cause a little more friction before he decided to roll over onto his back.  
  
The light of the room made him cup a hand over his face, breathing heavily from his sleep still. Generally, his cat would be up on the bed with him, and he lowered his hand to see that Ginger was not there. He must have been on the rug before the dying down fire across the room. That somehow made his decision even easier—as if his throbbing cock had not.   
  
Ginger was an animal, and while Kaaras was shy about such a thing when it came to people, the cat had no idea what he was doing to himself. Or at least he hoped. Best not think of it too much before he started to wonder if the large, orange cat was judging him from afar. He’d never rest easy if that were the case.  
  
Resting his hand across his chest, the other moved slowly over the softness of his belly, cupping over the fabric of his sleep pants. There, against the curve of his thigh, the thickened appendage pulsed from the minor touch. It drew a long breath from the Inquisitor, and he soon pushed the waistline of his pants down, exposing his thick erection as he pushed them halfway down his thighs, his bare bottom against the warm sheets.   
  
He was alone (save for his cat somewhere), so he took the opportunity before someone came knocking on his door and wanting something. Kaaras was a different man in the morning, though. Before the stresses of Inquisitor ingrained themselves on him during the day, the man was calm, collected and far more pleasant—before any horrible mood swings could change that. A well rested Kaaras was absolutely a pleasant Kaaras to be around. A well rested and _sexually satisfied_ Kaaras? Even better!  
  
Licking his lips, he moved his hand down against the thickness of his cock, pulling the foreskin back carefully. Already, there was a small dribble of pre-ejaculate from his head, and he spread it with his fingers across the top of his member as an easy way to keep things lubricated. Skin on skin contact could soon become painful, particularly when one needed to masturbate more than a few times a day. Some days, Kaaras was in so much pain that he didn’t want to leave the bed. But he was a stubborn man, and he refused to let his problem get the better of him. He was also far too shy to talk to anyone else about it. Maker’s sake, go to a healer over it!? Absolutely not! He’d be horribly embarrassed and humiliated.   
  
Gently, his hand began to move in slow strokes, up and down the length of his erection, his wrist twisting when he reached the head, and repeating the motions. His free hand moved further down. For a moment, he could feel his heartbeat getting a little quicker at the excitement as his body began waking from the movements and the pleasure that was easily increasing, even from the simplest of touches.   
  
Further down his hand travelled, like the previous one, over the plush softness of his belly, tracing through the thin layer of hair beneath his naval. This hand moved further, though, not disturbing or interrupting his other as he continued to touch himself. It moved lower, gently massaging the small lump beneath his cock. Fingers pressed against the sack and stroked down the line between his entrance. He didn’t insert a finger inside himself (not slick enough), but he did carefully brush there, drawing his fingers back with a soft gasp when he pressed against his perineum.   
  
“Mmm, Maker, yes,” he whispered to himself, licking his bottom lip before he drew it in with teeth. _Now_ he was awake. Awake and enjoying himself before the days stresses weighed heavily upon broad shoulders.   
  
In the comfort of his own quarters, he knew that he could let himself go. With a condition that flared up in very awkward places, he’d learned being quiet was essential. Alas, it didn’t always work. Pleasure was something Kaaras had often found himself weak to. As a young man, it was a way to smother the pain he felt and suffered. Deep depressions that devoured him and made him feel as if he’d never be happy again. He was a different person back then. Now, the qunari Inquisitor was far more positive, friendly and easy going. He didn’t fool around with just anyone, and he found himself far more committed when it came to anything that may resemble an actual relationship. And when it came to his apparently very eager cock, Kaaras was (mostly) able to handle himself. He’d best be, considering he’d suffered this for over ten years now.   
  
A soft huff left the mage, his eyes closing as he continued to run his palm up and down the silky textured skin. It was slow at first, just savouring the pressure of his own palm against the thickened member. He didn’t tease himself much longer, though, because his body was simply too quick to react. Instead, Kaaras’ free hand moved back over a thick, muscled thigh and back over his belly before he leant it behind his head and horns.  
  
Another moan, another little huff, and the Inquisitor’s hand paced itself quicker, his thighs parting as much as his waistband let them. Every pump of his palm now had his muscles getting that little bit firmer, had the rim of his pants stretching just that little bit more. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up breaking the thread and snapping them as his knees continued to part, raising just a little, as did his backside off the bed for a moment, hips forcing forward as a spark of pleasure shot up his spine and stomach.  
  
“Ahh... _vashedan_ ,” he muttered, eyes opening to look over his chest and stomach to the wrist that worked itself against his cock. He licked his lips at the sight, taking it in. He never really found himself to be an attractive man, but even he could not deny the firm length of his cock as he touched himself was pleasant to view.   
  
His hand moved faster, now pumping his erection. It got to the point of panting, and a thin layer of sweat starting to bead over his chest. Each second, the light in the room became brighter as the sun began to peak over the balcony of the Inquisitor’s chambers.  
  
“Ooh, yes,” he moaned, pressing his horns against his arm and the pillows beneath it. His neck arched, his body tightening and stiffening. He could hear the soft tugging of flesh in the otherwise silent room, his own heart thumping in his throat and ears as he got closer and closer to climax.  
  
Yes, it was so close. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach, all down his thighs. His hips moved, rolling upwards. Each breath, a low moan left his lips, not overly loud to echo through the room, but certainly loud enough to know what he was doing if anyone had been eavesdropping on their dear Inquisitor.   
  
Soon, he felt his cock thicken, and his breath drew harder, louder, panting and his throat growing tight. His lips fell open, his eyes closing as he arched his neck back. There, so close! He felt the hot throb of his cock pulse up the length, and suddenly there was heat spurting against his stomach in short bursts. His lungs burned, as if they’d forgotten to breathe before the cool oxygen filled them with a gasp, a long moan vibrating down his throat and rumbling through his chest.  
  
“Ahh...!” he groaned, his whole body shuddering up into his palm as the last of his orgasm trembled through his muscles. He felt the warmth of his come dribble down the length of his member, the sack beneath twitching as it pushed out what remained of his orgasm, making its way down his knuckles in a slick, stringy form.  
  
His body relaxed, falling limp on the bed as his other hand went to cover his face. “ _Vashedan..._ ” he muttered, taking deep breaths to gain control over himself once more. He was a mess, a sticky mess now, as his orgasm clung to his stomach and hand.   
  
Once his vision cleared, he removed his hand from himself and leant up on his elbows (making sure his hand did not touch the sheets), spotting the mess that had pooled against his stomach there. He wiggled out of his sleep pants, rolling them up and wiping himself down with them, the sticky mess sinking into fabric. It would do for now, until he could properly clean himself off. It left him in his underwear in the bed, but at least he could get up without it dribbling everywhere.   
  
The Inquisitor was a finicky man when it came to mess, and that included his own. Before he’d make his way out of his chambers for the morning, he’d be spick and span and well dressed. The scent of his own orgasm would either be washed off from a bath or wiped down with the cloth that was near the basin on his desk.   
  
For now, he pulled his underwear back over his rump and his softened cock before he pushed himself up and out of bed. He fixed it up neatly before his eyes set on the kettle over the fire. Tea. Before anything else (besides cleaning himself up), he would have tea. Tea was definitely essential.


End file.
